1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device for practicing soccer skills. More specifically, the present invention relates to a training device used in teaching and practicing heading techniques.
2. Prior Art
Fear of heading a soccer ball is common among inexperienced or young players. In the past, heading has been taught by explanation and demonstration of the proper techniques, followed by the teacher or coach tossing a soccer ball at a practicing player who attempts to head the ball. This method can increase the player's fear and reinforce improper techniques such as attempting to head the ball with the top of the head.
For other sports, training devices are known which assist in development of effective techniques, such as the "Jump Trainer" for basketball and volleyball practice of Alston U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,925 and the "Ball Holder" for baseball practice of Anson U.S. Pat. No. 2,772,882.
No device is known, however, for training a soccer player in effective and safe heading techniques.